The present technology relates to an electronic apparatus having an external surface formed by two covers.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0254080 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) below discloses an electronic apparatus functioning as a game device and an audio-visual apparatus. Some electronic apparatuses include a user-replaceable part. For example, the electronic apparatus of Patent Document 1 includes a hard disk drive. A user may desire to use a hard disk drive having a higher capacity as necessary.